Kikyo tries to kill Inuyasha again
by kabedatta
Summary: Kikyo is back in town and trying to kill Inuyahsa as well as teat him away from his beloved Kagome will Kikyo succeed, or will Kagome's and Inuyahsa's feelingd for eachother stop Kikyo's plan?


Kikyo tries to kill Inu-yasha, again.  
  
Inu-yasha was on his way to get another piece of the shikon jewel and Kagome was yet again searching for some more herbs that she could use if she needed to whip something up.  
  
Inu-yasha had heard that their was an abnormally strong demon in the next town so that was where he had decided to look next, unfortunately for Inu-yasha, it was none other than the one person that he had thought was dead. Kikyo was taking the souls of women again and the villagers thought it was a powerful demon. Inu-yasha wasn't ready for the fight of his life, this would prove to be more difficult than Inu-yasha had expected.  
  
Kagome had finished collecting all of the herbs that she needed. She could now create anything that she would need, and in large portions too, if necessary. She had decided that she would go and join Inu-yasha and try to help him look for the shikon jewel. After all she could see the jewel fragments.  
  
Iny-yasha was walking through the town trying to find any sign of the demon he had heard about, thinking it possessed a piece of the shikon jewel. Instead he discovered that their were small serpant like demons that where flying around. These demons possessed orb like jewels. Inu-yasha immediately recognized them as the soul snatcher that Kikyo used to collect souls.  
Realizing that it was Kikyo, Inu-yahsa began to take extreme care, he grabbed the soul snatcher and killed it, releasing the girl's soul that had been taken. Inu-yasha knew that it wouldn't take Kikyo long to figure out that one of her precious soul snatchers where missing. So Inu-yasha maid with great hast. He followed the rest of soul snatcher so that he could find Kikyo and try to stop her, like that ever really worked.  
  
Kagome finally reached the town. When she had heard that Inu-yasha had gone into the forest to seek out the demon she thought that he had maid a grave mistake not taking her with him, he didn't know what he was going to come across. Kagome then stoked up on supplies and followed him.  
  
In the forest Inu-yasha had finally found where Kikyo had been hiding in the forest and where the soul snatchers had gathered, but there was no Kikyo to be found. "Strange, I could swear that this is where Kikyo had sent the soul snatchers to bring her the souls of all those girls." Inu- yahsa said confused.  
"Ah, Iny-yasha I see that you, of all people, where able to find me. Are you here to try to kill me? Oh, wait.never mind you already did. Silly me, what else could you want? Forgiveness maybe? Well if that's the case than you are out of luck." Kikio began." My dear Inu-yasha, have you learned nothing? Well I suppose I could give you a second chance."  
"No thanks Kikyo, I haven't come for forgiveness, or for to get you back. I have come to stop you once and for all" Inu-yahsa said with furry in his voice. "Why do you think you can steal these girls souls to keep yourself alive? I thought that you where the one, the one that can purify all. You the one who can take the evil from any creature. What happened to the women I loved?"  
"I am still that person, but you have forced me to take this path. Until you die I can never leave this world, I can never allow you to continue living. Not without me. I love you Inu-yahsa, lease come join me."  
"."Inu-yasha stood there in silence not moving a muscle.  
  
Kagome arrived to see that Inu-yahsa had been "forgiven" by Kikyo and was furious that he just stood their not moving what so ever. Kagome started out into the clearing that they had reached, but then Inu-yasha began to move again. He had begun to walk twords Kikyo and he seemed to have a lost and lonely look on his face. Kagome then ran out into the clearing trying to stop him. Kikyo looked up to see kagome enter the clearing, but it was too late Inu-yasha had already put his arms around her and Kikyo began to laugh. "Fool! You where too late, you should have come out from your hiding place a little sooner! Hahahaha, now Inu-yahsa will forever be mine he will be dragged into the pits of hell!"  
"No! Inu-yahsaaaa. How could you?! Don't I mean anything? Inu-yasha please dont leave me! I I I I ..I love you, you big dough!" Kagome yelled to him.  
"He can no longer hear you! He is under my spell now!" Kikyo said with a fierce voice.  
"I love you Kikyo." Inu-yasha said.  
"He shouldn't be able to talk! He is under my salve spell!" Kikyo said out of the shock of hearing him speak.  
"But I won't leave Kagome to be alone in the world, she needs me, and I need her. I must let the past go. I love Kagome! And she is still living, unlike the likes of you!" He said as he grasped Kikyo tighter. He than pushed away as he said, "bloody claw soul reaper" and attacked with a mighty blow.  
Knowing that this wasn't going to stop he quickly drew his tetsaiga to help fight her. "Now, after I give you forgiveness you turn on me? How dare you! Now you will both die!" Kikyo screamed in rage.  
"No Kikyo, I never wanted forgiveness. I wanted to hold you one last time, to say that I am sorry that you have been fooled by Naraku's evil trick. And it has brought me to where I have no choice but to kill you, and this time I am real!" Inu-yasha said in a depressed way. "Good bye.Kikyo"  
Inu-yasha than stood their then he summoned the wind and created the tetsaiga's ultimate attack, the mighty wind scar. He lifted the tesaiga, and pulled it back ready to attack. He then gave a mighty swing of the sword, which sent a might attack right to Kikyo. She was sliced in two, so they had thought.  
"Thanks for you tetsaiga. It is a beautiful sword, once it is in its mightiest state, but of course only Inu-yahsa's bloodline can summon it, oh well. I guess you'll have to do without. Lets see what you are truly capable of." Kikyo said as she held the legendary sword.  
"Alright! I'll show you what I can do! Aaaaaaa!" Inu-yahsa said as he charged toward Kikyo.  
"Inu-yahsa! Wait, you don't have the power to defeat he without the sword!" Kagome said "Inu-yasha, just let you heart guide you through thins battle."  
Inu-yasha knew that he didn't stand a chance, so he followed Kagome's advice. He closed his eyes. He then raised his hands and opened his hands. "Kikyo, feel my power" Inu-yahsa said calmly. "Wind Scar of hearts!"  
"Please, you need the tetsaiga to make a wind scar, besides I have your little Kagome here, so I doubt you want to attack me at this point in time." Kikyo said over confidentially.  
"You are wrong Kikyo. This attack will not harm her!" Inu-yasha said. His eye's then opened very rapidly. "Now die!" He said as he swung his arms, his hands ready to attack.  
His arms crossed and they reached the ground, he then quickly looked up and slashed his arms out word, a giant blast of energy was sent flying towards Kagome and Kikyo, it hit both of the women and sent them flying to the ground. Kikyo then vanished into thin air, but Kagome lied their glowing. She had been protected by the love in Inu-yahsa's heart. Kagome then went back to her time, so that she could get away from Inu- yasha for a while to think. She finally decided to go back to Inu-yahsa's time and she gave Inu-yasha a big kiss, and said thank you. "I love you Inu- yasha," She said. "Never leave me again, please." "I won't I promise" He said holding her.  
  
The End  
  
Like it? Well I hoe so. Let me know what you think and well I guess that will determine if I write more. 


End file.
